


Cafeteria Pizza

by violetchachkii



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rachel watch as Kurt and Sam share a small, intimate moment. Written on September 21st, 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafeteria Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when Sam first came on Glee so no events past that have happened.

Finn didn't exactly understand why he had to come with Rachel to get her lunch box she'd left in the choir room. Apparently it was boyfriend "etiquette" or something like that. He had kind of tuned out while she was ranting, explaining how it was "duty" as her boyfriend to follow her and so on. All he really cared about was that slice of pepperoni cafeteria pizza that had his name on it.  
He suddenly ran into Rachel square in the back since she had randomly stopped. This launched him out of his thoughts and back into reality. He was ready to ask her why they were, indeed, stopped, but she made a loud shh-ing noise before he could speak.

In the distance, the couple could hear the sound of laugher and talking. It sounded so familiar they both could feel the names sitting on their tongues. Without hesitation, Rachel leaned forward so she could get a glimpse of whom exactly they were hearing. She jumped back and looked up at her boyfriend.

"What?" Finn whispered. She gestured for him to lean in like she had. When he did, the sight he saw was thought provoking. It was Sam and Kurt sitting on one of the window benches, eating their lunches.

"Do you know how absolutely repulsive that food is?" Kurt asked, his voice slightly toned down from his usual arrogance. Sam simply shrugged and set his slice of pizza down.

"Yours isn't much better," he mumbled, obviously eyeing the Tupperware container Kurt had in his thin hands that held a substance that could only be described as green mush.

"For your information," Kurt started, grabbing one of Sam's grapes off his tray, "This is extremely healthy and filling."

"Yes, just close your eyes and ignore the taste," the blond boy said. Kurt rolled his eyes and held the grape up. Sam opened his mouth and the other boy tossed the tiny sphere into it. Sam put his hands up in an "it's good!" sort of way. The brunette giggled uncharacteristically.

Over by the wall, Finn and Rachel watched the spectacle before them. Finn had no idea what was going on. Were they together? He didn't even know they were friends. How come he had never seen them talk before?

The pair's conversation continued. Kurt forked some of his lunch and held it up to Sam's mouth, just far enough away that he had to reach for it. The other reluctantly did so and chewed curiously.

"It…tastes…like rabbit food," he said while chewing. Kurt rolled his eyes again.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Neanderthal."

Sam stuck his tongue out slightly and loudly swallowed. He spoke again, "I think I'll stick to my "artery clogging slop."

Kurt nodded and looked down at his food. Sam sighed and picked up a grape. The brunette boy looked up and opened his mouth instinctively. Sam popped it into Kurt's open mouth.

That was when Rachel grabbed Finn's arm and pulled his away from the two teenagers. She wasn't talking about it like he had expected. She simply walked to the choir room and got her lunch bag.

Finn, however, couldn't get it out of his mind. Was Sam gay? And if he was, did he have a thing for Kurt? They looked pretty cozy just then.

The tall boy shook his head and walked back into the cafeteria. He headed to the lunch line. But when he got there…

No more pizza was left.


End file.
